A Demon's Angel
by LeeLee Lollipop
Summary: Charlotte hadn't been to Phantomhive Manor in years. When she returns, she finds a demon in the place she once called home, and a master who doesn't remember her.
1. Chapter 1

Charlotte looked up at the Phantomhive manor anxiously. Was the man she needed to see still inside? She didn't know; it had been years since she'd been to England. Four, in fact. Four years of wandering and wondering, trying to come home. She knocked on the door and pulled nervously at her skirt.

"Hello?" the door opened.

"Oh." Charlotte said, looking up at the butler that had greeted her. "I was expecting Tanaka."

"Tanaka is still here, however I am the Head Butler now." the butler replied smoothly/

"Oh."

"Are you here to visit Tanaka?"

Charlotte looked up. "It would be nice to see him again, but I'm actually here to see Lord Phantomhive. He's expecting me."

The butler moved to the side. "I see. What name should I give?"

Charlotte slowly walked in, looking around to see if the manor had changed. It hadn't. "Wressel. Charlotte Wressel."

The butler bowed. "Very well, My Lady. I am Sebastian Michealis. Should you need anything, please let me know."

Nodding, Charlotte continued to look around the room.

"Miss Wressel."

Charlotte turned. "Ciel! You've grown!"

He stiffened. "You are an old acquaintance of my father's, yes?"

"Business partner, but yes. Where is he? On business from the Queen?"

Charlotte gulped slightly as Ciel's eyes narrowed. "My father has been dead for two years."

"Impossible. I received a letter from him three months ago, requesting that I return."

"That was from the late Lord Phantomhive; however it was I who sent it."

Charlotte whirled around. "Tanaka!"

The old man smiled and opened his arms. Charlotte flew into then and hugged her old friend tightly.

"It is good to see you well, Lottie."

Charlotte smiled. "You too, Tanaka. But what happened to Vincent?"

Tanaka sighed and turned to Ciel. "With your permission, sir, I would like to explain to Charlotte what happened in the past four years."

Charlotte looked hopefully at Ciel, who nodded. "I'll be in my study."

"Thank you, Ciel." Charlotte smiled sadly.

…...

"That's awful!"

Tanaka nodded. "It changed the young master. He is no longer the child we knew."

"I could see that." Charlotte nodded. "How long has Sebastian been with him?"

"Since the young master returned, He has been nothing but exemplary. He has protected the master with his life."

Charlotte hummed. "He's different. So are you, Tanaka."

"I'm better, now that you're back."

Smiling, Charlotte kissed her friend's cheek lightly. "I should go see Ciel."

Tanaka nodded. "Charlotte?"

Charlotte turned around. "Hmm?"

"Why _did_ you leave?"

A sad smile crept onto Charlotte's face. "I had to."

As Charlotte walked through the manor, her thoughts drifted to the Ciel she had seen walk down the stairs. Physically, he was the perfect mix of Vincent and Rachel, he always had been, but there was nothing of their personality there. All she saw was the cold efficiency of Vincent, the Queen's Guard Dog. She reached the door to the study and knocked lightly before opening the door and slipping inside.

"I didn't say you could come in."

Charlotte froze. She'd completely forgotten. "I'm sorry. Old habits die hard."

Ciel looked up from his papers and raised his eyebrows at her. "My father let you into his workplace uninvited?"

"He preferred it." Charlotte sat on the corned of the desk. "There was also a chair for me."

"I…I see."

Charlotte bit back a smile as she caught a look of longing on Ciel's face. "I can tell you what he was like, if you want."

"I knew him. There's no need." Ciel looked out of the window, thinking.

Getting up, Charlotte smiled. "Then I guess you'll already know that he used to look out of the window like that when he was thinking too."

Ciel spun round, a look of shock on his face, as Charlotte left the study and promptly bumped into Sebastian.

"Miss Wressel."

"Sebastian."

He looked at her suspiciously. "What were you saying to the young master?"

Charlotte smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

…...

The roof had always been an inviting place to Charlotte. On the roof she could feel the wind, watch the sky change from a soft light blue to the dark shade that signalled to usual start of her working day. At least, that's what she'd done when Vincent Phantomhive had lived. Now she had nothing to do but mourn the loss of her master and wait until her new one called her, if he called her at all.

She sighed and shuffled to the edge of the roof. Ciel was in the garden, Sebastian by his side. Frowning to herself, she peered closer. "There's something strange about him."

Tanaka came out, and Charlotte smiled as he handed Ciel a diary that Charlotte knew to be Vincent's. Well, one of Vincent's, which she had kept with her. The cover was a greyish-blue, so Charlotte knew it was his diary of the British Underworld. And her.

…...

Charlotte stood in front of Ciel, twisting her fingers slightly.

"You worked for my father."

"Yes."

"And his father before that?"

"Yes."

Ciel slammed the diary onto the desk. "Who the Hell are you?!"

Charlotte sighed. "Did you read what you father wrote about me?"

Ciel nodded.

"Then you'll know who I am."

"The 'protector' of the Phantomhive family."

Charlotte nodded and Ciel sighed in defeat. "How are you still alive?"

"I don't change."

"At all?"

Smiling, Charlotte shook her head. "I haven't changed since I was told to serve the first Phantomhive. I change my hair and eye colour occasionally, but other than that, I am the same as I was with Lukia."

Ciel frowned. "Lukia?"

"The first Phantomhive." Charlotte smiled as she remembered the day she met him. "He looked at me with such awe, the first time we met. When he was told I belonged to him, he was so happy."

Leaning forward slightly, Ciel looked Charlotte in the eye. "And what about me? Do you belong to me?"

Charlotte kissed the tips of her fingers than pressed the same hand over her heart and bowed. "My entire being is yours, until the day I cannot prevent your death."

"And how do you intend to stop my demise?" Ciel said thoughtfully. "Could you keep me alive and live?"

Charlotte knew that Ciel was talking to himself, Vincent had done it too when he was thinking things over, but she answered him anyway. "I can't die. Believe me, people have tried."

Ciel chuckled darkly. "Very well. You said that you could tell me about my father. Tell me."

So Charlotte told him. She told him of letters and agreements she had helped Vincent to write, the fights they had both been in, the visits Vincent had made to Ciel's mother and she told him of the Underworld his father had ruled.

"And that is what you will do for me?" Ciel's eyes were wide.

Nodding, Charlotte smiled. "I am yours. Your chess piece. Move me where you will, except off the board. That I cannot do."

"You left my father." Ciel muttered.

"I had no choice. I was ordered to leave your family by the same one who put me with you. If I could have stayed, I would have done."

Ciel sighed. "Sebastian."

Charlotte narrowed her eyes as the butler walked in. There was something off about him…

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Charlotte will be staying with us. Prepare her a room."

Sebastian nodded but Charlotte stepped forwards. "Actually, I have a room."

Sighing again, Ciel turned to Charlotte. "And how long have you had this room?"

"Since the manor was first built. You should remember it; you slept in it when you had measles."

She could see Ciel thinking. Eventually, comprehension dawned on his face and he nodded. "Sebastian, prepare the room she takes you to. Make it suitable for her."

Sebastian bowed and Charlotte followed him out.

"So tell me, how long have you bee in service to the Phantomhives?"

"You were listening, I'm sure."

He smiled tightly. "I tried, but heard nothing. I'd like to hear it, if I might."

Charlotte smirked. "I don't like repeating myself."

Sighing, he shook his head. "You are a difficult woman, Miss Wressel."

"I try, Sebastian. I try."

Sebastian chuckled. "Where is this room that you already have?"

"The attic."

Sebastian froze and Charlotte laughed. "Don't worry. Your cats are safe. I'd know if you'd been in my room."

"Oh, good. I would hate to have to get rid of them."

Charlotte smiled as she saw the door to her room. She could tell it was the same as she'd left it. Sebastian stiffened slightly and Charlotte smirked. Yes, it was _exactly_ how she'd left it. Well, everything she'd put in it before the fire had been returned to her. Opening the door and quickly crossing the threshold, Charlotte relished in Sebastian's pained hiss.

"Well, at least now I know what you are." she sneered.

His eyes widened. "What?" he breathed.

"Demon!" she spat.

He snarled and leaped for her, eyes glowing, but she shook her head and grinned. "You won't be able to come in. After the last demon tried to kill me while I slept, I made sure to protect myself."

Growling, he glared at her. "What are you? Why do you…repel me so?"

…...

Charlotte smiled from her seat next to Ciel. Sebastian had been giving her a wide berth ever since she'd told him that she knew what he was.

"Charlotte, read this."

Taking the letter from her young master, she read it, her eyes widening. "I see."

Ciel hummed in agreement. "So you see my problem?"

Charlotte nodded. "And the demon won't be any help either."

Ciel spat out his tea. "What?!"

"Oh, didn't I tell you that I'd found out?"

He shook his head slowly.

"Oh, well." Charlotte shrugged. "If we're going to an active church that truly worships God, not just some fake idol, then he won't be any good."

"Why not?"

The door opened and Sebastian walked in, shooting Charlotte a glare.

Chuckling, Charlotte turned back to Ciel. "He'd be focusing more on the pain rather than helping you, that's if he was able to enter at all."

"Pain?" Ciel frowned.

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian broke into the conversation. "Demons cannot usually enter an active church without feeling pain from the people's faith."

Ciel nodded in thought. "Sebastian, pack my things, and Charlotte's too."

Smirking at Sebastian's stunned expression, Charlotte gracefully unfolded herself from her chair. "I'll pack my own things. I learned over the years never to trust a demon with anything."

Sebastian hissed at her, his eyes glowing, but Charlotte just laughed and skipped through the door.

_**A.N. - Written as a Christmas present for one of my friends, who has allowed me to put it up. Any complaints will be used to feed her marshmallow fire.**_


	2. Chapter 2

A smile spread over Charlotte's face as they got closer to the church. "Can't you feel it, Ciel?"

He looked at her. "Feel what?"

"The absolute faith and trust the people have in God." Charlotte sighed happily. "It feels wonderful."

Ciel sniffed. "Blind sheep."

Charlotte's mouth fell open. "Ciel! Are you saying that you have no faith in God?"

"God abandoned me when I needed Him most. I acknowledge Him no longer."

Tears welled in Charlotte's eyes. "Ciel, that's awful!"

He shifted uncomfortably. "It doesn't matter. Why does it bother you so much?"

Charlotte didn't say anything. She was still reeling from discovering that Ciel had no faith in his maker. She thought back to what Tanaka had told her.

'They did unspeakable things to him, and he still bears their mark.'

Charlotte looked at Ciel closely, her eyes glowing a faint lilac. There was a dark shadow on his eye, but Charlotte dismissed that, knowing it was Sebastian's mark, so she looked down. There, on his side, was a black mark that twisted and pulsed.

Charlotte hissed slightly and Ciel turned to her quickly. "What is it?"

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter."

It did, but she couldn't say anything. Not yet.

…...

"Are you Lord Phantomhive?"

Ciel nodded and turned to Charlotte. "Look around the church."

Smiling, Charlotte took Ciel's hand. "Come with me."

He sighed then turned to the woman that had spoken to them. "We'll take a look around the church, if you don't mind."

She shook her head. "If it will help you stop this, then by all means."

Ciel nodded and walked inside the church, Charlotte at his side.

As soon as Charlotte stepped over the threshold, there was a slight pressure on her shoulders. She frowned to herself.

"Charlotte? Are you alright?"

She nodded. She was _better_ than alright, this was the closest to home she could get. Now she could get to work. "Can we go to the altar? There's something I need to do."

He waved her forwards and she walked quickly to the front of the church, bowing her head to the figure of Christ. "My Lord God, give me the strength and power to save my master, and help me stay strong in the face of the demon that seeks to corrupt him."

Charlotte heard angelic music ring through the church and smiled. "Gabriel! He sent you!" She hugged the archangel fiercely.

He laughed and picked her up, spinning her around. "I missed you, sister!"

Charlotte turned to Ciel and motioned for him to come closer. "Ciel, this is Gabriel."

"The angel closest to God."

Charlotte nodded. "God's Right Hand."

Ciel sniffed slightly. "And I need to meet him, because…?"

Biting her lip, Charlotte looked at Gabriel, who nodded. "You bear the mark of sin." Charlotte told Ciel. "It's infecting you."

Paling, Ciel touched his side and gulped. "And?"

"We can get rid of it."

Charlotte smiled at the stunned look on Ciel's face.

"You can do that?"

"I can, but I'll need Gabriel's help."

Ciel held out his hand. It was shaking slightly. "Please. Take it away."

Her heart melted at his voice. He sounded so lost, so alone. She knelt down and looked up into his face. "We will. I promise."

He nodded shakily. "What do I have to do?"

Charlotte kissed his cheek. "Close your eyes, hold on to my hand and have faith."

Ciel screwed his visible eye shut and grasped her hand.

"I'm sorry." Charlotte whispered, before placing her had over his side and pouring power into it.

Ciel screamed and thrashed in agony, his nails digging into Charlotte's palm. Her strength giving out, Charlotte grabbed Gabriel's hand and placed it over Ciel's side before sinking to the floor.

"Open your eyes, little Phantomhive." Gabriel said softly, brushing Ciel's cheek.

Ciel's eyes fluttered open. "Charlotte?"

"I'm here."

"Is it gone?"

She smiled. "It's gone."

He sighed happily and Charlotte leaped up to catch him as he collapsed. There was a soft touch on her shoulder and she turned to Gabriel.

"I need to go."

Charlotte sighed.

"Don't be like that, Charlotte. Oh, and He's giving you back the powers of full guardianship."

Charlotte growled. "He's the reason I lost them in the first place!"

"Charlotte!" Gabriel looked shocked. "That's not true! You didn't have to come!"

Shaking her head, Charlotte looked Gabriel in the eyes. "It was an Absolute Command. I didn't have a choice."

…...

Ciel's eyes fluttered open. "Charlotte?"

"It's ok, Ciel. I'm here."

"I feel…strange…"

"Lighter?"

He nodded. "It feels nice."

Charlotte smiled and helped him up. "Do you feel ready to talk to the church members?"

As Ciel nodded, the doors blew open. Charlotte froze in front of Ciel, shielding him from the splinters that were falling against her back.

"Charlotte!"

Charlotte narrowed her eyes and took off her coat. "Ciel, stay here."

He nodded and Charlotte let her wings extend. She whirled around and feathers shot like bullets at the man in the doorway. They pierced his skin and he screamed.

"Are you the man that's been killing the children?"

He shuddered and nodded.

"Why?"

He stayed silent, so Charlotte threw more feathers at him.

"So that it wouldn't look suspicious when I killed the Phantomhive kid!" he screamed.

Hissing, Charlotte swiped her wing towards him. His head rolled on the floor and his body crumpled beside it.

"You will _not_ touch my young Lord!" she spat.

"Charlotte?"

Charlotte turned slowly to Ciel. He was staring at her in awe.

"You're an angel…

"A guardian angel."

Ciel gave a hysterical laugh. "No wonder Sebastian hates you!"

Smiling, Charlotte shook the blood off her wings and retracted them. "He doesn't know what I am."

"Lord Phantomhive!"

They both looked at the door to see a young man run frantically into the church. "We heard screams, what happened?"

"The murderer is dead." Ciel told him.

The man's eyes widened. "Really?"

"What's your name?" Charlotte asked kindly.

"J-J-Jed." he stuttered.

"Jed." Charlotte smiled. "Tell the church people that there is nothing to fear. Their children are safe."

A beaming grin spread over his face. "I will! Thank you! God bless you both!" He ran into the village.

"God bless you also." Charlotte murmured, before looking at her young master. "Shall we go home?"

He sighed, and then smiled contentedly. "Yes. Let's go home."

_**A.N. - A little cameo there from the guy I used to sit next to in Maths class :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

"My Lord, may I ask where you were this past week?"

Ciel glared at Sebastian and handed another letter to Sebastian. "You may not."

Charlotte chuckled as Sebastian blinked in shock. "Ciel, if I were you, I'd put this as a priority case."

He nodded and took it back from her. "You can go now, Sebastian."

The demon looked as though he'd been slapped. "Yes, my young Lord."

Ciel sighed as Sebastian left. "Do you think I should tell him?"

"About me? No."

"No!" Ciel shook his head. "Should I tell him that I don't trust him anymore?"

Charlotte bit her lip thoughtfully. "Do _you_ think you should tell him?"

He sighed. "I don't know. I want him to know where he stands, I owe him that much at least, but at the same time I'd prefer to stay alive."

Charlotte chuckled. "I doubt he'd kill you. That would be dangerous for him."

Ciel's visible eye widened. "Would it?"

"Has he told you nothing?" Charlotte sighed as Ciel shook his head. "Demons are, by nature, creatures that defy every ruling there is. How do you think they fell in the first place? They are a lawless race, but there are three rules that they _must_ follow. The three laws of Hell."

Ciel frowned. "Which are?"

"A contract must be completed to its end. No demon can attack another without just cause, contract breaches and mate disputes, and so on. In addition, the word of Lucifer is Absolute. For a demon it is, at least."

"But not for you?"

Shaking her head, Charlotte tapped Ciel's hand. "I'm an angel, remember? If Lucifer tried to give me a Command I'd just laugh in his face."

Ciel looked down at his hand and traced his fingers along it. Charlotte knew he had memorised the twisting glow that decorated his skin.

"The Divine Mark."

He looked up. "What?"

"That's what's on your hand. When we healed you last month, we had help. A _lot_ of help."

"From God?" Ciel looked shocked.

Charlotte nodded. "That mark will tell every supernatural being that God Himself deems you important enough to personally save. It means that he's Blessed you. The last people to have such visible Marks were Arthur Pendragon and Merlin themselves."

There was a choked sound from the doorway. "You knew?"

Charlotte and Ciel turned to see a shocked Sebastian. "Young master? You knew what she was?"

Ciel nodded.

"You knew she was an angel? And you said nothing?"

"She is _my_ angel. She belongs to me, as the last of the Phantomhives."

Sebastian paled. "You're a guardian angel?"

Charlotte stood up. "I'm Gabriel's sister."

Snarling, Sebastian lunged at her. Mindful that Ciel was next to her, Charlotte let Sebastian throw her through the window.

"Charlotte!" Ciel cried. Charlotte saw him run to the window and look down at her in distress. He whirled around and slapped Sebastian. "Bastard." he growled. "Why would you hurt her?"

"She will take you from me."

"Good!" Ciel yelled. "You've lied to me, you've disobeyed my orders and you treat me as nothing more than your food!"

As Charlotte stood up, she saw Ciel jump out of the window towards the ground. She stepped forwards, catching him and his arms wound around her neck tightly.

"Ciel, are you alright?"

"I hate him!" Ciel whispered. "I hate him! I wish I'd never made the contract!"

Charlotte felt Ciel's hand burn against her neck and smiled. Voluntary rejection of the contract.

Perfect.

"How much do you wish that? How much do wish Sebastian wasn't here?"

Ciel froze. "Why?"

Sebastian jumped down to stand with them. "Young master, think about this!"

Ciel glared at him. "Why should I? I should have just stayed with the cult."

Charlotte stiffened as Sebastian turned to her. She realised what was about to happen and put Ciel down. "Ciel, stay here."

Sebastian punched her.

"Charlotte!" Ciel cried.

Charlotte felt her heart swell as she realised how much he sounded like a boy calling for his mother, but she supposed, that was what she'd become to him. "Ciel, stay there." she shakily got to her feet, blocking Sebastian's second punch. "Nice try, demon. I'm not going to give him up so easily."

"Well, neither am I!" he growled. "He is _my_ master; I dragged him from the Hell he was in. I gave him his life back! I will _not_ let you take him from me!"

Charlotte pushed Sebastian's hand and quickly kicked him away from her. "Take a look at his hand. I think you'll find that I already am." she taunted.

Sebastian skidded backwards, before leaping to her and pinning her to a tree. "Tell me," he breathed. "Have you told him why you left his father to burn? Have you told him why you abandoned him?"

Glaring at him, Charlotte strained against his hands, but he just tightened them around her neck.

"I'll bet he'd be devastated to find out that you were running around killing demons while he was being tortured."

"He'll never believe it until he hears it from me." Charlotte choked out. "He doesn't trust you."

Sebastian smirked. "So you admit it. That is what you were doing."

"Considering that I killed your brother, you know for a fact that's what I was doing."

Sebastian hissed at her, his fangs extended. "So you're the bitch that killed Alkan!"

Charlotte smiled. "Didn't you know? I thought I left you a message."

He tightened his grip and pushed her into the tree.

Charlotte winced as spots began to dance across her vision. She saw Ciel mouthing something furiously, his eye patch dangling from his hand. "Your master's giving you an order."

Sebastian's eyes started to glow. "I'll deal with you first."

Fear filled Charlotte. Sebastian could actually kill her. She did the only thing she could think of to stop him.

She kissed him.

His grip around her throat lessened instantly and his hands slipped into her white hair.

Charlotte's mind started screaming at her, but she'd forgotten why she kissed him in the first place. Fisting her hands in his jacket, she pulled him closer. He growled possessively and bit her lip.

'You're supposed to be fighting him!' her brain screeched.

Charlotte's eyes widened and she pushed Sebastian away harshly, glaring at him in anger.

He was dishevelled, his hair tangled, his eyes wide and he was panting, trying to catch his breath. "Why did you do that?"

"It stopped you from trying to kill me, didn't it?"

He shook his head. "Not that. Why did you kill my brother?"

Charlotte shrugged. "He was the demon I mentioned. The one who tried to kill me. I figured it was only fair I repaid the favour, but he wasn't good enough to win."

Sebastian nodded in understanding. "I see."

"Charlotte, what the Hell was that?!"

Charlotte looked at a frantic Ciel. "He was about to kill me. I had to stop him somehow."

Sebastian scoffed. "You completely forgot about fighting me, admit it."

Charlotte opened her mouth to retort but Ciel's glare stopped her.

"You're both acting like children!"

Sebastian hissed. "This is your fault! You should have told me what she was!"

"I didn't have to! She is mine, Sebastian!"

Charlotte sighed, then looked at Sebastian. "Demon, a word."

He nodded, so she dragged him into the trees.

"I propose a truce. Us fighting isn't going to help Ciel at all."

A grimace spread over Sebastian's face. "You are an angel. It is in my nature to fight you."

Charlotte laughed. "You really believe that? You were once an angel too."

He stiffened. "I haven't been and angel for millennia."

"But you were once. Surely you remember?"

"I do, and it pains me that I can never go back to what I once was."

Charlotte jumped to sit on a tree branch above his head. "Surely it can't be that bad?"

"Do you know what Hell truly is?" Sebastian looked up at her. "Hell is being removed from God's sight. Hell is being given a new form that loathes even a whisper of the presence of God. Hell is a meaningless existence in a fiery, stinking pit."

Charlotte shivered. She had been on the side of God in the war for the throne and had been rewarded with the status of guardian angel. She could never imagine being without God.

"So, you see." Sebastian continued. "It is in my nature to fight you."

Charlotte frowned. After that kiss, she didn't _want_ to fight Sebastian. "What if we just chose not to fight each other? We could do that."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "And why would you do that?"

"I don't like hurting Ciel."

Smirking, Sebastian pulled her from the tree and held her tightly against him. "Is that the only reason?"

Charlotte felt herself flush and quickly wriggled away from the demon. "You keep your distance and I'll keep mine."

Sebastian chuckled darkly. "I don't doubt that my master will order me not to harm you, however…" He leaned over to whisper in her ear. "I'm sure I could find another way to occupy your time."

Charlotte shivered and he left, feeling his breath brush her neck.

…...

"Charlotte, a moment please."

Charlotte looked at Sebastian suspiciously. "Why?"

"I need to speak with you."

Sighing, Charlotte followed him into his room in the servants' quarters. "What do you want, Sebastian?"

He put a box in her hand. "I want you to give this to Ciel."

"What is it?"

"The only thing I have left from my time as an angel. The blade that I used for Lucifer."

Charlotte's mouth fell open. Sebastian was going to give Ciel his dagger? The blade that was bequeathed to him at his creation by God Himself?

"Why would you give him that?"

"It is an angelic blade. It will protect him from anyone."

"Even an angel?"

Sebastian nodded. "It has been tainted by the way I used it. It will wound an angel."

"Are you sure?" Charlotte frowned.

"Would you like to test it?"

Shaking her head, Charlotte stepped back and Sebastian smirked.

"Alright, I'll give it to him."

He smiled. "Thank you. I would hate for him to be unprotected."

Charlotte stiffened. "He has me!"

Raising an eyebrow, Sebastian placed the dagger into her hands. "Will you be able to fight against your kin?"

"I fought you, didn't I?" she retorted, turning to stalk out of the room."

The door slammed closed and Charlotte jumped as Sebastian's sleeve brushed her cheek.

"S-Sebastian?"

He lowered his hand and slowly spun her to face him. "I am no longer an angel." he breathed. "I am no longer a creature of purity."

Charlotte gulped. "I know that."

"Do you know what I am now?"

Charlotte shook her head. "No."

A smirk grew on Sebastian's face and his eyes began to glow. "I am the very embodiment of sin."

A shudder ran through Charlotte and she whimpered quietly as Sebastian bit her neck lightly.

"I am the sins that exist, in one single form. I am greed. I am envy. I am gluttony. I am pride. I am wrath. I am sloth. And of course…"

The dagger fell to the floor as Sebastian lifted her and pressed her against the door. He pressed himself against her, pinning her against the wood and her legs wrapped around his waist.

"I am _lust_." he growled.

He kissed her and Charlotte moaned. There was a twinge of pain and when Sebastian looked up at her, licking his lips, Charlotte knew he had broken the skin on her neck.

She didn't care.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

She looked into his eyes and felt her own start to glow. Her wings expanded against the door behind her. "Kiss me."

Sebastian froze. "What?"

"Kiss me."

"You….you would do that? Do you even understand what that would do to you? You would lose Ciel."

Smiling, Charlotte shook her head. "I'm, bound to the Phantomhive family completely. I cannot lose them, they are part of me."

"Charlotte, you would be made anew. You would look different, you would _be_ different. And your Name would be your curse."

"What do you mean?"

"If any human speaks your Name, they can command you as they wish. If a demon speaks your Name they are free to bind you to their will, mate with you, or anything they desire."

Charlotte thought about it. It sounded awful, but ever since that fist kiss, she had wanted Sebastian. _Needed_ Sebastian.

"Sebastian…"

He stepped away from her, gently standing her on the floor. "When I fell, I felt pain beyond all imagining. Being denied the presence of God…I felt as though death would be preferable. I cried, Charlotte. I stood in Hell with tears pouring down my face, calling for God. I will not do that to you, and I beg you not to ask me to."

Charlotte placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sebastian, please. I want to stay with you."

He turned quickly, eyes wide. "You mean that?"

She nodded. "I do."

His eyes blazed. Suddenly, he grabbed her and threw her across the room. Landing on the bed, she smiled and sat up, only to be pinned down as Sebastian leaned over the top of her.

"Well then, are you ready? My tainted angel."

Charlotte shivered at the nickname. "Yes, I'm ready."

He leaned down slowly and brushed his lips over hers softly. "Are you sure?"

His concern was sweet, but Charlotte had had enough of it. She grabbed the back of his head and crashed his lips onto hers.

He groaned and his nails raked her sides, drawing blood.

Biting his lip, Charlotte let the blood fill her mouth. It was hot, with a spicy taste. Swallowing, she winced as it burned her throat.

Sebastian drew back and looked her in the eyes. "This will hurt."

Charlotte nodded. "I know."

A sharp pain twisted her stomach, spreading up her body.

Sebastian kissed her cheek comfortingly. "Don't worry, my angel. It will pass."

Another wave of pain and Charlotte felt her wings crack and shift, new black feathers growing in place of the white ones that were falling out. Her hair and nails darkened to an inky black. With a cry, Charlotte arched off the bed. She couldn't feel Him. Instead, there was a harsh fire burning inside her and she felt hate and malice towards her creator settle in her heart.

"I'm sorry, Charlotte." Sebastian whispered, wiping away tears that Charlotte hadn't even known were on he cheeks.

"Lithia."

Sebastian blinked. "What?"

"My Name. It's Lithia."

A small smiled crept onto Sebastian's face. "I am Malphus."

Charlotte felt a tug inside her, a sort of yearning to be near Sebastian.

"A bond."

Charlotte smiled as a pentagram appeared on the back of her left hand. An identical mark appeared on Sebastian's neck and Charlotte hissed as her own neck burned.

"We've been marked as each other's mate." Sebastian told her. "Now, would you like to see yourself?"

She nodded and let him help her up. Charlotte gasped as she saw herself. Her skin was pale, contrasting with her hair, which was now long, black and wavy. Her eyes glowed the same brilliant red as Sebastian's, and as she opened her mouth, Charlotte saw sharp fangs.

"You're beautiful."

Charlotte leaned back against him. "Thank you."

Sebastian's arms wrapped around her waist. "Beautiful as sin." he murmured against her neck.

She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him softly.

"Ahem."

Sebastian and Charlotte whirled around to see Ciel stood in the doorway.

"Oh, Ciel."

The young earl frowned. "Sebastian, who is this?"

"This is Charlotte, my Lord. She decided to Fall."

Ciel frowned and Charlotte felt mistrust pouring from him in waves. "Prove it."

Charlotte stepped forwards and pointed at Ciel's hand. "When Gabriel and I healed you in the church, you were given the Divine Mark."

Charlotte smiled as his eyes widened. "Are you still -?"

"Your guardian? Yes. Nothing can change that."

A smile spread across his face and he ran to her. She hugged him tightly and felt Sebastian's hand on her shoulder.

"One happy family." He mocked quietly.

Charlotte looked up at him. "Perhaps one day we should be."

Sebastian's eyes widened as he understood what she meant, then he smiled. "Perhaps we should."

Ciel looked up. "What?"

"Ciel…" Charlotte began.

Sebastian smirked. "Would you like to become a demon?"

_**A.N. - Finished! I hope you enjoyed it!**_


	4. Reply to Review

Reply to 'Attack of the Mary Sue'

I'm sorry if something I wrote as a present for SOMEONE ELSE didn't meet your standards.

For your information, both myself and Charlotte are aware of what a Mary Sue is, and as this was something she wanted me to write, and was mainly thought of by her, you'll have to take it up with her.

If you've ever actually watched Black Butler, you'll know that Angela/Ash was pretty much a match for Sebastian, and he only beat her/him when he showed his true form. Sebastian doesn't do that in this story, and still managed to get Charlotte at a point where she couldn't fight back.

I'm sure other reviewers of this story can back me up when I say that Charlotte was the one behind this. She told me what she wanted herself to be like, she told me what she wanted to happen, and sometimes she even told me to write specific scenes. This story was her Christmas present, and to be honest, I find it insulting that you can't sit down and keep your mouth shut.

In my opinion, this is the first story I've ever written that even hints at a Mary Sue. You may disagree, but as it's _my_ writing, I think I'm entitled to write whatever the hell I want, Mary Sue or no Mary Sue.


End file.
